


Taste the Rainbow.

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, but nothing too graphic, im not sorry, it end at kissing, it's a little raunchy, so alcohol, they do shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are best friends, and they have the night to themselves with seven bags of skittles and a bottle of rum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow.

“So I have seven bags of skittles and we have the house to ourselves this evening.” Sam looked up from his laptop screen as Gabriel waltzed into the room holding seven bags of skittles. Sam slowly closed his laptop, giving Gabriel a bemused look.

 “And am I allowed to ask why you have seven bags of skittles?” Sam laughed, sliding the laptop onto the floor and crossing his legs, making space for Gabriel on his bed.

 “Because Samajam I am amazing. And Benny had some spare.” He said, sitting on the office chair by the desk and spinning around on it before ripping open a packet, throwing a red one into the air and catching it in between his teeth.

 “No fair, you gotta share!” Sam said, feigning hurt by the fact Gabriel hadn’t given him one.

 “Open your mouth then.” Gabriel pulled another skittle from the packet, lining it up with Sam’s mouth. “Catch Sammy boy.” and he launched it at Sam. Sam’s eyes widened and he sat up a little straighter, catching the yellow sweet and biting down. “Hey I’ve got a game. We throw skittles to each other and catch them in our mouths. If you miss, you have to take off and item of clothing.” That playful wink accompanied by the dangerous glint in Gabriel’s eyes sent shocks down Sam’s spine.

 “Sure.”

 

Half an hour later the two boys were sat on Gabriel’s bed giggling as they pelted each other with skittles. Half the time they were actually aiming at the other’s mouth, and half the time they were just aiming at the other. Sam missed some of the ones Gabriel aimed at his mouth, meaning he was sockless and beltless (Gabriel was letting him strip slowly) and Gabriel had so far lost one sock and that was only because he sneezed.

 “How come you’re so good at this?” Sam said, plucking a green skittle from the bed covers and popping it into his mouth.

 “I have so much free time and so little to do with it.” Gabriel answered before sticking two skittles up his nose and crossing his eyes, making Sam snort with laughter.

 “You’re eating those two.” He said through giggles and Gabriel did, earning himself a half hearted “Gross,” from Sam.

 “Anyway Samarobics are you ready to try catching them again? This time your shirt is at stake.” He said, preparing the green sweet for launch. Sam nodded, opening his mouth. It bounced off the tip of his nose, grazed his lower lip, then fell into his lap.

 “That’s NOT fair!” He said, staring in disbelief at the sugar coated bean in his lap. But he sighed, and whipped off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Gabriel’s mouth went a little dry at the sight of Sam shirtless in his room but he shoved the image away and opened his mouth expectantly. Sam lazily threw a red one, which Gabriel caught, smirking proudly. Sam rolled his eyes.

 “Do you want me to take off my shirt Sam? Because if you do - just ask.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam before slowly licking a skittle off his finger, well aware of the fact that Sam was watching every single move his tongue made.

 “I have another idea of a game to play.” Sam said, a devilish gleam in his eyes. Oh that gaze. Gabriel felt himself turn to jelly.

 “And what would that be?”

 “Well we’re alone all night. Let’s play Never Have I Ever.” He returned the eyebrow wiggle and added a wink to it.

 “Sounds… fun.”

 

Soon they were sitting on the bed, throwing shots back.

 “Never have I ever been kissed.” Sam slurred, giving Gabriel a knowing look. Gabriel swallowed the shot of rum before frowning at Sam.

 “You know that you’re supposed to stay things you haven’t done.” He said, refilling the glass.

 “I know, I haven’t kissed anyone!” Sam said, nearly spilling the glass.

 “No way. How the fuck hasn’t someone kissed you yet?” Gabriel demanded to know, ignoring the game and drinking the shot, putting the empty bottle on the floor.

 “No one’s found me attractive enough.” He shrugged, pouting.

 “But you and Jessie Moore!” Gabriel said, stunned. Sam and Jessica weren’t dating?

 “Nah, we’re just friends.” Sam said, looking directly at Gabriel. “There is someone I would like to kiss though. It’s whether he wants to kiss me.” Gabriel swallowed, mouth now very dry.

 “Kiddo you better be talking about me or I swear on the good Lord above I will smite you myself.” The alcohol was worming through his mind, fuzzing his words and making him think that was a sensible thing to say. Sam was taken aback by the bluntness of what Gabriel said.

 “I- yes of course it’s you, who else would it be?” He’d barely finished his sentence before Gabriel took the shot from his hand, swallowed it, and kissed Sam. The kiss tasted like rum and skittles, but there was nothing Sam would rather be tasting in that second. His hands made their way to Gabriel’s waist and he dragged him onto his lap, mouth opening in a breathy moan. Gabriel broke the kiss for a second, placing a skittle on his tongue and making eye contact with Sam.

 “Taste the rainbow.” Sam groaned and kissed Gabriel, his tongue flicking over the skittle and putting it in his mouth, swallowing it.

 “I can think of so. Many. Things. I want. To taste. Other than. The. Fucking. Rainbow.” Sam growled, punctuating his sentence with small bites down Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel was squirming at the touch and he leant back, pushing another skittle into Sam’s mouth, fingers lingering on his soft bottom lip. Sam nibbled the tips of Gabe’s fingers before sucking on them softly, closing his eyes in imagined pleasure. Gabriel growled and pinned Sam down onto the mattress.

 

Turns out skittles are amazing aphrodisiacs.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments are loved <3 <3


End file.
